The Healing Human
by Klaus Forever
Summary: A girl the same age as Elena can heal instantly but is not an ordinary girl. The gang try to figure out what she is and they also need to find out who the girl's father is as he holds all of the answers. Find out what she is in this thrilling story based in the third season of The Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Abby Thorn**

'Just a normal day at school. It's weird we've been through so much in the past couple of weeks, between looking for Stefan and trying to turn his humanity back on and dealing with Klaus and trying to open that coffin. No today is ordinary. Nothing supernatural going on. Today, as Head of the Cheerleading Squad, I am interviewing for new cheerleaders (as Klaus killed the last one)' Caroline thought as she went into school and got out her clipboard ready to interview new potential cheerleaders.

"Right, everyone we need to keep to the schedule. No one spends longer on a cheer than the 2 minute time limit. Guys on the panel make sure your comments are quick and last a maximum of 30 seconds. Ok? Right, let's get on with it then." Caroline said making sure everything was perfect and that nothing was going to go wrong today.

"First we have Abigail Thorn." Caroline called out to a long line of potential cheerleaders. Abigail Thorn walked into the gymnasium, her long brown wavy hair bouncing as she walked. "Hi, Abigail, yeah your hair needs to be tied up, ok." Caroline said.

"Yeah ok whatever; by the way call me Abby. Abigail sounds too formal and everyone calls me Abby anyway." Abby replied as she tied her hair up with a bright red ribbon.

Abby stood in the middle of the gym and started to cheer. "O.M.G, L.O.L, we're the best above the rest. We will win. Go Timberwolves…"

 _Crack._ As she landed from a jump, she slipped and fell and broke her leg.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Caroline rushed over to her.

Before Caroline could get there Abby quickly pushed the bone back and stood up. "Yeah, I'm just a little bruised." Abby answered pretending to be in pain.

"But, I-I-I…" Caroline stuttered trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"What Caroline, are you ok? Look, I'm gonna go. I only came because my mom wanted me to come and I can't lie to her about anything. If I didn't come she would have killed me or at least impaled me." Abby exclaimed as she looked around and saw everyone staring at her so she followed with a small laugh to brighten the mood.

"Ok." Caroline replied confused and still trying to understand where she heard the 'crack' coming from if it wasn't Abby.

Abby walked out and bumped into Elena. "Sorry Elena." Abby apologised, trying to then quickly move on past Elena.

Elena looked down and saw some blood on her leg. "Hey, Abby are you alright. You've got a little blood on your leg."

Abby looked down to the spot where she had just broken her leg. "Yeah, just a little paint, my mom is decorating my room and I must have got some red paint on my leg." Abby quickly turned around and walked away to avoid any more questions.

Elena wasn't sure but went into the gym anyway and watched as other people performed their cheerleading routines.

"How did it go?" Abby's mom asked her when she got home.

"There were complications but I went. I didn't get in though." Abby replied quickly not looking her mother, Charlotte, in the eye.

"Abby, come here," Charlotte called out to her daughter "What happened?" She asked looking her daughter in the eye.

While keeping eye contact, Abby replied "I broke my leg, put it back in place and walked out. Then I walked into Elena who asked me about some blood on my leg. I said it was red paint."

"Thank you, now, forget we had this conversation and go upstairs and do your homework." Charlotte told her daughter.

Abby snapped out of the conversation and went upstairs and did all of her homework without a second thought.

"Hey Care!" Elena shouted to Caroline who was leaving the gym after a long day of interviews and deciding who the new cheerleader was going to be.

"Hey Elena, sorry was totally in a world of my own. Saw something earlier and still trying to get it out of my head." Caroline replied.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Elena inquired trying to understand what Caroline was thinking about.

"You know Abby Thorn. Well she was doing her routine and fell after during a jump and then I heard a crack, and I thought she had broken her leg but when I got to her, her leg was fine and she just got up and left after talking about her mom killing her or impaling her because she had to try out as she can't lie to her mom at all. I don't know it was weird never mind." Caroline sighed.

Elena listened and thought about earlier as well. "Wait. When she came out of the gym I saw she had something on her leg. She said it was red paint but if you think that she broke her leg then you know what that means…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What is she?**

"You think that your friend is a vampire?" Damon exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, I mean think about. Caroline thinks she broke her leg and then I saw something red on her leg. The same one that Caroline thought that she had broken. It all fits." Elena replied certain of what she thinks.

"Yeah but do not think that you would know about it by now. I mean surely there would be a pile of bodies or more blood bags missing. Something that would indicate that there was another vampire in town." Damon answered doubting Elena and her theories.

"Damon, come on if there really is another vampire in town surely we should find out just in case." Stefan remarked trying to make his brother believe that it is something that needs to be investigated.

"There was something else that Abby said that made us think she was a vampire." Caroline mentioned.

"What else could there possibly be?" Damon sarcastically said.

"Well we also think her mom is a vampire. Abby said that her mom would 'kill her or at least impale her'." Caroline recalled.

"Ok, so say that we believe this Abby is a vampire. You also want us to believe that her mother is one as well." Damon exclaimed.

"Yes. Damon. Please there was something else. Caroline." Elena transferred the attention to Caroline.

"Was there? Oh, right that. We think that her mother is compelling her to tell the truth." Caroline recalled Abby saying.

"So not only is there a mother and daughter vampire in Mystic falls but also the mother possesses my favourite Original quality of being able to compel another vampire. Ok. So say the mother is an original well the daughter would either have to be 1000 years old as well or the daughter is not actually her daughter." Damon angrily answered as they were still talking about this.

"Abby is definitely not 1000 years old. We all grew up with her. Liz would know if Abby is actually Charlotte's daughter because all of our moms were in the same maternity group." Elena realised.

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks and then Stefan nodded to Elena to call her.

Elena got her phone out and called Liz Forbes. "Hey Liz. Just wondering you were in the maternity group with Charlotte Thorn weren't you? Ok thanks." Elena ended the call. "She says that she was and so Abby is definitely Charlotte's daughter and so that means that Charlotte was not a vampire before having Abby."

"Ok what about her dad?" Stefan inquired wondering what was going on.

"No one knows. Charlotte is a single mom. She doesn't talk about who the dad is. Most of us wonder if she actually knows who it is." Caroline answered thinking about what Abby had told her in the past.

"Ok then. Well if someone has an Original ability, why don't we go and talk to our favourite Original about another sibling or to see if something like this has happened before." Damon instructed everyone to do.

"So to what do I owe this honour to? Caroline always lovely to see you." Klaus asked.

Caroline looked in disgust towards Klaus. "Have you ever heard of a vampire with the ability to compel another vampire without being an original?"

"No, but that is intriguing, please tell me more." Klaus inquisitively asked.

"Well we have a friend who we think is a vampire and we think the mom is compelling them." Elena explained.

"Well, did you ever think that they were a werewolf?" Klaus inquired.

"Yes, but in order to compel them, the mother would need to be a vampire and a werewolf which would make her a hybrid. So unless you have something that you want to say to us." Damon answered.

"No. I have no use for a mother and if she were one of mine then she would be here with me wouldn't she," Klaus mentioned. "So, was that all or is there something else that you need?" Klaus paused and thought about something from the past. "What, uh, what is the mother's name and how old is the child?"

"Why does it matter?" Elena asked confused.

"Just…"Klaus replied.

"Fine, the mother's name is Charlotte Thorn and the _child_ is 18 years old. Why did you want to know? Do you know her or something?" Elena answered.

"No, I just thought of something but it doesn't matter now." Klaus walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hybrid**

"Mom, I am not going to be home for dinner. Elena has asked me to her house for dinner." Abby informed her mother.

"Oh, ok. Elena? As in Elena Gilbert, I wasn't aware that you were friends with her." Charlotte anxiously replied.

"Neither was I. To be honest I didn't even know she had my phone number." Abby answered wondering how Elena had her phone number.

That night Abby went round to Elena's house for dinner. Abby walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Elena opened the front door and left the door wide open for Abby to come through. Abby stepped through the front door went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Elena was surprised as Abby didn't need to be invited in ruling out the vampire possibility. That just left the werewolf option.

"Thanks for having me. I was a bit surprised though. How did you get it?" Abby asked.

"You looked a bit tired earlier and as your room is being painted I figured your mom would be busy so I thought you might have liked to have a meal with us." Elena replied.

"Oh thanks. Who exactly is us?" Abby remarked as she looked around the empty table that had a lot of place settings.

Suddenly there was a ring as the doorbell as Elena's _guests_ arrived.

In came the Salvatore brothers, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy (as he had been at a friend's house) and they all sat around the table as if the entire thing had been planned down to who was sitting where.

As the table went around there was Elena, Stefan, Abby, Damon, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy. Abby felt a little bit intimidated as she had the two brothers next to her.

"So Abby, we hear your mother is a werewolf-vampire hybrid." Damon exclaimed blatantly.

"What Damon," Stefan remarked as he turned around to Abby. "Forget he said that." Just then Abby forgot all about it.

They all had the dinner and everyone spoke a part from Abby as she was so frightened by the two macho boys sitting next to her.

When the dinner was finished everyone left except for Elena, Abby, Damon and Stefan, as well as Jeremy who had gone upstairs to play video games.

"So Abby," Damon said compelling Abby "You are going to answer all of our questions truthfully and honestly." Abby nodded. "What are you?"

"Human." Abby replied instantly.

"What is your mother?" Elena asked reluctantly as she did not fully agree with what they were doing.

"Hu-hy-hu-hy" Abby started to say human and then hybrid and then back to human again. Eventually, she passed out.

Elena and the brothers looked confused as they had never seen anything like this happen before.

"She must have already been under compulsion. That way if someone asked her a question about what her mother was she would reply human but because we compelled to be truthful she was conflicted and passed out." Stefan exclaimed.

"Question is who compelled her." Damon questioned.

Just then Abby started to wake up. Damon compelled her to answer one more question. "Who is your father?" They got no response. They then compelled Abby to get up and walk home.

Abby went home and fell asleep in bed after her long night.

"How did it go?" Charlotte asked the next morning.

"Fine. I have a bit of a headache now but maybe I just drunk a little too much." She said this as Stefan compelled her to say that if she had a headache.

When Abby went to school there was a knock at the door where Charlotte lived. She opened it to find none other than the Salvatore boys waiting.

They tried to enter the house only to find that they could. They sped in and quickly, without hesitation, tied up Charlotte using vervain ropes.

"I knew something wasn't right last night when Abby went to Elena Gilbert's house. I have been watching her and you lot. I have been trying to keep Abby away from all of this and then she breaks her leg once and all of a sudden she is being pulled head first into this world." Charlotte exclaimed.

"So you are a vampire." Stefan remarked.

"Come closer and I will tell you." Charlotte said.

"No way." Damon quickly replied.

"Why not?" Charlotte said showing her fangs.

"For starters…," Damon began and then looking at her fangs "Well, well, well. I would say because of those nasty little hybrid teeth."

Stefan looked at the fangs as well and saw what Damon was talking about.

"You're one of Klaus' hybrids!" Stefan gasped.

"Don't talk to me about Niklaus Mikaelson. That man murdered me." Charlotte shouted in fury but with a hint of passion.

"So you are one of his hybrids. He turned you." Damon mentioned.

"What no? I wouldn't let him turn me." Charlotte replied.

"So who did? And then how do you know him?" Damon asked confused.

"Well, I was already a werewolf. Then I met Abby's dad and then that all changed." Charlotte answered.

"You mean that…" Stefan exclaimed confused at the information that he had just inferred.

"What Stefan? What's wrong?" Damon questioned his brother in order to learn the same information.

"So that's who her father is…" Charlotte nodded as Stefan made the link.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and the fact that you are liking my story**

 **Chapter 4: The Father**

"I knew you would come here eventually." A mysterious voice mentioned as Elena, Stefan and Damon entered the house.

"We know." Damon said.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time. So you now know one of my big secrets what are you going to do? Kill it, torture it, tell them. You know if you tell them my secret that they would be destroyed." The mysterious voice echoed around them.

Damon, Stefan and Elena looked at each other they knew that they couldn't tell her, but they couldn't hide it either.

They left and found Abby. They had to tell her. They had to say what was going on. They had to tell her about her father.

"What the hell did you do?" Abby slapped both Damon and Stefan around the face. "I went home to find my mother tied up with ropes dipped in something that burned her skin." Elena turned to Damon and then to Stefan who started to tear up a little and look guilty.

"I am so sorry I did not realise they had done that." Elena replied in disgust at what the brothers had done.

"It's ok. After a glass of her special wine, she was much better." Abby explained.

"Special wine?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. She told me I can never go near the stuff. Said it was just for grown-ups." Abby answered.

"Listen Abby, we need to talk." Elena said with a troubled tone.

"What? Elena are you alright? Is it because I slapped your boyfriends?" Abby inquired.

" _Boyfriends?_ " Damon and Stefan exchanged looks recalling many a conversation that had inferred that Elena was going out with both of them. "No it is about your dad." Elena coughed to break the awkwardness.

Abby turned around to leave and walk home. She was fed up of being in the empty parking lot with Damon, Stefan and Elena, especially if they were going to start to talk about her father.

Using his vampire speed Damon sped around her and faced her, stopping her dead in her tracks. "How, how, how, what, Elena what is going on. What is he?" Abby exclaimed confused at the events that were transpiring before her.

"As if you don't know." Damon said.

"No I don't. Elena help." Abby replied.

"Wow, she actually doesn't and she's been living with a hybrid." Damon remarked.

"Listen Abby, calm down. We just want to talk to you about your dad and his family. But first you need to know about the supernatural side of life." Elena explained.

* * *

After a long chat about vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches, doppelgangers and Originals (particularly the bad things they have done (mostly Klaus)) in her house, Abby believed all of the things that she had been told including that her mother was a hybrid and that it meant that she had the werewolf gene inside of her.

"Ok so, wow, I almost think you are all crazy if I had not seen you do you vampire tricks. Are any of you hybrids or if my mother the only one." Abby asked.

"No there are a few others. Sired by Klaus." Elena replied.

"And that is Niklaus Mikaelson. The man who killed so many people including your Aunt Jenna, right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, well done you are getting the hang of this quickly." Elena answered with a compliment.

Abby looked confused but felt better knowing that she actually understood more than she thought. After processing all of the information that she had just been given it lead her to ask the one question that she has not thought about since she was a child, when her mother then told her never to ask her about him again. Her father. Who was the man who had fell in love with her mother only to get her pregnant and leave. She wondered who was the man who had given her life, who had made her who she is. She always dreamed of this day. Of then meeting her father and forgiving him of leaving her, no matter who he was or what he had done, she would forgive him.

She thought about it. She thought about who he was. She wondered what he did. She questioned whether he would want to meet her or not. Then a sudden question popped in her head. The one question that could either get her hopes up or crush her completely until she was nothing but a hollow shell. That one question that she couldn't bear to think about. Is he alive or dead? This question scared her so much she nearly passed out. She needed to know but didn't want to.

"Is he, is he alive?" She realised that they had no idea who she was talking about. "My father I mean, is, is he alive?" She couldn't bear to think about the options for the reply. Either 'yes' and her heart filled with hope and joy or 'no' and she would be crushed and would never recover from it. She saw them look at her and she saw Stefan open his mouth and she knew this was it, she tried to read his mind and lips to see what the answer was going to be and all she made out was 'in'.

Stefan answered. Abby's heart rate went through the roof. She could barely hear Stefan over her blood pumping around her body. She could barely breathe but she heard the answer. That long awaited answer she had wondered for 18 years. "In a manner of speaking."

She went deaf. She could hear nothing but her heart pumping. She saw Elena speaking but she heard nothing. She was waiting for the answer and she didn't get one. 'How can you be alive _'in a manner of speaking'_. Is he dead or alive?' Then she thought about the conversation the four of them had just had. "He's a vampire". She said pausing everyone in their speech.

They all nodded and Abby looked around terrified at what she had just realised. Her father. A vampire. She had so many questions. 'Where is he?', 'Does he know who I am?' 'Does he want to meet me?' but mostly 'Who is he?'.

She asked all of these questions and quickly she got her answer.

When she knew the truth she collapsed. She could not handle this information. She ran out of her house. Elena went to follow but Damon stopped her. "She needs her space. This is a lot to handle. It is bad enough finding out your father is a vampire or even that your father is alive, but to learn what she just did, that will take time and a lot of it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Talk**

' _What is going on? How can he be my father? But what they said, a vampire cannot have children, so how can he?'_ Abby stumbled around as if she were drunk. Her head killed as she thought about the information she had just learned. She found herself in the High School parking lot, where the conversation had begun.

"Are you alright?" A mysterious voice said.

"What?" Abby replied and this man walked up to her.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." The man reached her. This man knew why she was upset as this was the same man who spoke to Damon, Stefan and Elena earlier.

"No. I just learned a secret that I wish I hadn't." Abby answered.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"I just found out who my father is. He has done terrible things in his past." Abby said as she shed a single tear.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned. Abby shook her head but he could see that she clearly needed someone to talk to and take her mind off things and slowly they walked towards his house.

It was a big mansion but it seemed empty. They went in and sat down. They talked not about her father but about her. He asked about her and what she was like and what her hobbies were. She said her biggest hobby was painting. She had no idea where it came from but she loves painting and she is good at it too. She wishes one day to paint alongside someone who has a painting in the Hermitage Museum.

They talked for hours about different things. Finally, at 8 in the morning someone else came in.

"Nik where the bloody hell are you?" A women's voice called out.

"Excuse me." The man got up and left.

The man and women had a conversation which turned into more of a fight and they went into the room where Abby was sitting.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" The women asked.

"Rebekah this is Abby and anything more is none of your business at the moment." The man replied.

"Wait Rebekah, as in Rebekah Mikaelson?" Abby asked realising where she was.

"Yes and what of it?" Rebekah answered. "Nik, we need to deal with it now."

"Nik, as in Niklaus. Oh my God. I've got to go. I mean look at the time." Abby ran out as quick as she could for she realised that the man she was talking to was her father. Niklaus Mikaelson was her father and she just told him everything about her. She was worried that he was going to stop her but he didn't. She ran as quick as she could and rung Elena.

"Help, I am at his mansion. Klaus'. Come get me please. Hurry. I am scared he will kill me." Abby sweated and ran as if running for her life.

* * *

When back to the Salvatore Boarding House thanks to Damon and his vamp speed, Abby slowed her breathing and then her heart rate. She was petrified.

"What happened? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Elena questioned as if a mother caring for a child who had just returned from being attacked.

"I don't know. After I left last night I walked to school and there was a man and he comforted me. We went to his mansion and talked all night. It was actually really nice and what I needed but then his sister came in and I realised that it was him. It was Klaus. It was my father. I ran away and called you as quick as I could. I'm sorry," She said to cry "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She kept repeating saying 'sorry' and kept crying.

"It's ok." Elena wrapped her arms around her and didn't let go. When Abby calmed down she told Elena about everything that had happened and Elena hugged her again. She took Abby home and let her mother put her to bed and she slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

"What the hell Nik? What was that all about?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough. Firstly, let's deal with this issue. Then we will have a family meeting and I will tell you all about it." Klaus answered.

* * *

Elena told Damon and Stefan all about the events that Abby went through and then got Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy about what happened and everyone felt sorry for Abby, except for Damon who said that she should have been more careful.

"We need to lock her up or at least keep her here for the time being." Damon explained.

Everyone looked at him. "No, Damon we need to help her." Stefan replied in his typically hero tone.

"Actually, Stefan I agree with Damon," Damon chuckled. "Not the bit about locking her up but the bit about keeping her here so that we can help her and make sure that she does nothing like going to see him again." Elena mentioned.

"Thank you Elena." Damon exclaimed surprised that Elena agreed with her.

* * *

There was a ring at the door. The door opened and it was Abby standing on the doorstep. "I had a fight with my mother. Can I stay here? Please, if you say no I will go somewhere else." Abby asked.

"Of course. Perfect timing. I am about to have a family meeting to talk about you." Klaus answered, taking Abby's bags and showing her upstairs to go to a room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

"Nik what the hell are we doing here? We only ever have a family meeting when it comes to killing siblings." Rebekah said angrily towards Klaus.

"Sister calm down I am sure that Niklaus just wants to talk to us not to kill one of us." Elijah graciously commented.

"Thank you brother. Rebekah do not worry it is not a death I want to plan. If anything it is quite the opposite." Klaus looked at his siblings and saw how confused they looked.

Kol went up the stairs to see Abby unpacking her things into a wardrobe. Using his vampire speed he sped up to her and got her into the position that with on single movement made by either Kol or Abby would result in her neck being broken.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" Kol demanded releasing his grip slightly to let her talk.

"My name is Abby Thorn and I am a guest of Klaus'" Abby replied instantly afraid of her impending doom.

Kol dragged Abby downstairs. "Nik this girl says she is your guest, but that can't be true as she has no holes in her neck."

"Kol what are you doing? Let her go this instant." Klaus insisted.

"Niklaus is this true. She is your _guest_?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah she was here yesterday as well. Then she just ran off when I came back, but she sounded as though she was only just figuring out who you were Nik." Rebekah recalled.

"Yes she is my guest, but now she is our guest." Klaus looked at Kol, who then released his grasp on Abby and Abby ran towards Klaus to get away from Kol.

Elijah stood up. "What do you mean? The only time anything is a shared arrangement is when it comes down to family or a mutual enemy." Elijah continued. "So why is this girl any different?"

"She's no different." Klaus answered, looking upon Abby.

"Wait, Nik. Are you saying that she is family?" Kol said confused at what Klaus was saying.

"Either that or she is a shared foe." Rebekah laughed as if it was a joke but no one laughed and she just sat down in humiliation.

"That is exactly what I am saying. My family I would like you to meet Abby Thorn. My daughter and your niece." Klaus exclaimed proudly.

"Niklaus, this is amazing news. Finally we will have that family that we have always dreamed of." Elijah walked over to Klaus and gave him a hug.

Rebekah and Kol stayed perfectly still in amazement of the news that they had just heard.

"What…How…When…where?" Rebekah stuttered.

(24 years ago in New York)

Klaus walked down the street back to his mansion on the Upper West Side, when he bumped into a women. "Hey. Watch where you're going!" Klaus exclaimed.

"You were the one not looking. Ah look at that. I spilt my coffee all over my dress. Now I need to go home and change." The women said looking down at her dress that is now covered in coffee.

"Well you shouldn't have been walking around without paying attention to other people." Klaus mentioned.

"Whatever, I got to go home and change now." The women replied.

"Hey my place is not far away. If you want you could come by and I can put your dress through a washing machine and you can go quickly if you want." Klaus asked.

"Wow. I just met you and you are already hitting on me." The women flustered.

"I didn't… I didn't mean it like that." Klaus stammered.

Klaus and the women laughed and then they preceded to Klaus' Mansion.

While they were walking they chatted for a bit. "I'm Charlotte by the way."


End file.
